


Pillow Talk

by Plentysaid



Series: Prompt List Fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fill, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: Alec Lightwood talks in his sleep. Magnus Bane loves it. Every morning, Magnus tells Alec what he was talking about... Fluff





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Fluff  
> Prompt-Fill: Talking (Pillow)

Alec wasn’t really sure when he had become accustom to it, he just knew that he enjoyed it. He looked forward to waking up in the morning next to Magnus – he enjoyed the way he always found himself curled up around Magnus’ midriff and Magnus’ arms wrapped tightly around him, his head buried in his hair. When he would be fully conscious, Magnus would tell him everything he said through the evening. Alec Lightwood spoke in his sleep. Magnus Bane loved that.

“You asked the Seraph blade to pass you the popcorn.” He mused, a small chuckle appearing at the end, thinking about it off in the distance. “Simon was slightly tolerable when Raphael proposed.” He laughed, kissing the top of Alec’s head as the young Shadowhunter kept himself buried in Magnus’ chest.

“I didn’t say that,” he replied – most mornings now, it had become one of their little morning rituals, just like Alec would go and make coffee and Magnus would conjure up breakfast – usually Belgian waffles with chocolate drizzle and whipped cream. Alec always looked forward to hearing Magnus tell him the snippets he heard – it made him happy to see Magnus lighten up, even if he felt embarrassed after every story.

“Oh, but you did. You told Max not to pet Clary, because he might catch a mundane disease,” Magnus tried to stifle the full laughter that came out, but he couldn’t help himself, his whole body seemed to vibrate with laughter and Alec joined in, looking up at Magnus and getting his head comfortable on the pillow, curling his arm around Magnus to try and find his hand and squeeze it tightly.

“I don’t think I am wrong,” he said, in a serious manner, with a smile peaking at the edges of his mouth. “What did you dream about?” He asked with such curiosity; Magnus never told him what he dreamt, and yet, Alec would always try and find out.

“Last night I dreamt of you,” he said, softly, placing his hand on Alec’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently. “Of you and me and our three beautiful children and the house we get when you leave the Institute and when the Clave leaves us alone,” his voice was no more than a whisper. He didn’t meet Alec’s eyes, he worried his lip and took a shallow breath. “It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Then I woke up and know that you have to go to work soon and I will have to go back to worrying about you every day.”

Alec watched him in silence and took his head between his hands and kissed him hard, full of love: the only way Alec knew how to kiss.

“For as long as I can, Magnus Bane, I will come home to you, safe and sound,” he whispered, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “I love you so much,” he breathed, his lips brushing Magnus’ as he spoke. “I don’t want to ever leave your side.”


End file.
